A Rating Game
' 17 users have signed up to take part in a little game called...The Rating Game!! Here they will chose a answer that they think will get them through to the next round! Every episode a new topic is introduced and the lowest 3 scores are up for jeopardy which is the elimination place.' If you want to be in season 2 then sign up http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Liamliamliam/An_Another_Rating_Game_(Title_Pending) Sign Ups: 17 users can sign up. #XrosHearts #OrangeBirdMaster2 #Stars&Straps20 #Phyneo #Owen Lover #TrentFan #Franky #BlazeHead 51 #Tikkibikki #LinsdayxJustin #MRace2010 #TDschool #Leafy #Jordan (LightningandDakotaFan6) #Moon (ReisenMoon) #Jacob (RR44) #CaptainSparklez13 The User Points This is where the points system comes into the game, the lowest 4 are up for elimination. Elimination Table Episode 1 Chat: You can talk here until the challenge starts Race: Hi everyone? Challenge: Liam: Ok todays rating is on............ Songz!!!! I will rate the songs that you tell me, you will get points in the order of the rank. You can post a Youtube link if you want, but if it is a current song i will most likely know of it. Anyways give me a song then!! XD Race: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d020hcWA_Wg Tikki :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykDsmAqExH8 Phy:War-Poets of the Falls LxJ: Want u Back - Cher Lloyd RR44: Waterfalls- TLC Moon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inKCH26e-LU&list=FLt_Ngz4biq9r67UkamkY8LA&index=2 Stars: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF313aFEUvg TF: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUiXsEJ3NSk Mike:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1Gx2AQsHGo Orange: Scream and Shout :D Liam: Ok now thats 10/17 Leafy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU Franky: Read all about it, Part III by Emeli Sande (Tikki : hope you dont mind I added a link to frankys song) (Franky: Thanks Tikki, I forgot to) Liam: Ok, i have waited long enough time for the results. Blaze: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEABPD4wNCg (sorry for the late entry.) Results: When i have entries 1st - LxJ 2nd - Orange 3rd - Phy 4th - Franky 5th - Tikki 6th - MRace 7th - Leafy 8th - Trentfan 9th'' - ''Spaklez 10th - Moon 11th - Stars 12th - RR44 Tied 13th - Xros, Jordan, TDS, Owen, Blaze 'Jeopardy 1:' Liam: This ceremony is between the tied 13th's. You can vote for either Xros, Jordan, TDS, Blaze & Owen. Everyone can vote, also...THIS IS A DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!!! So 2 people are going home! Go and vote by tapping their faces on the pad in front of you, then this digital screen will "Rate" the votes and the 2 people nearer the top go home. (Just type *Taps ...* ) Franky: *Taps Owen* (If you vote for two people) *Taps TDS* Tikki: *Taps Owen then Xros* LxJ: *Taps Owen and Xros* Race: *Taps Owen and Xros* Blaze: (Taps Owen and Xros) Liam: Since Blaze posted a LATE entry he can have immunity this time. But you still get no points. ''' Stars: *Taps Jordan and TDS* Blaze: pffft... Phy: *taps Owen and TDS* CS13: *Taps Xros and Owen* TDS: *Taps Owen and Xros* TF: *Taps Owen and TDS* RR44: *Taps TDS and Xros* '''Liam: Goodbye to Xros & OwenLover!! Any last words?? Episode 2: Chat: Challenge: Liam: This weeks rating is................. Tv Shows!!!! Shows can be from any age group, remember more popular ones will get higher points. I will also include Cartoons and Youtube animated series. TF: Battle for Dream Island. CS13: Inanimate Insanity Stars: A show all us watched one time or another... SpongeBob! XD RR44: The work of......FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! XD Tikki: Yugioh the abridged series (YGOTAS) Phy: Let see here... Danny Phantom! LxJ: Naruto !!!!!! Race: Asdfmovie!!! (all 6, and liam gave me permission to put this) Liam: Thats 8 entries, Just 7 more! Moon: Soul Eater Liam: I am only waiting a couple more hours, then the vote will be up Franky: Object Universe Jordan: I'm alive! Total Drama Island.... Duh! :P TDS: Pokemon xD Blaze: Dragon Ball Z Abridged? 'Rankings:' When i have all the entries 1st - TF 2nd - Jordan 3rd - CS13 4th - Race 5th - RR44 6th - S&S 7th - Franky 8th - Phy 9th - Tikki 10th - LxJ 11th - Moon 12th - TDS & Blaze 13th - Orange, Berry Liam: Remember, it is about the points!! So the points are... (Look at the points section) Elimination Liam: Blaze, Moon, Berry & TDS are up for elimination!! RR44: Sorry Moon. TDS: i vote Moon Blaze: again!?, talk about hatred...anyway i vote for Moon. Moon: Bad choice guys, I could help you guys sometime. I vote TDS Jordan: I vote TDS LxJ: i vote Moon sorry :( Moon: I said I could help you guys. Liam: Next time Blaze, i will wait a little longer since you almost miss it :D. Also now we have had 6 votes. RR44: Thnx for playing Moon. Moon: Why would you guys even want to vote for me? TDS: why you vote me then moon ?? Moon: Because you decided to vote me of and you were in elimanation. TDS: i vote you because the other vote you !! sorry Moon Jordan: But what's the point.... Moon get over it your out. Liam: I assume that Blaze, You will be safe Moon: Well then vote for me Jordan, I don't care. Liam: Guys.... Moon only has 3 votes, TDS has 2. and 1 for Berry. It is still fairplay! Jordan: No cause I actually feel sorry for you. TDS: that's ridiculous guys this is only a game so stop now !! Moon: Before I Go, I would like to show you guys something. I'll give you a hint, It's golden and its carved. Jordan: An Immunity Idol that doesn't exist on this game? Liam: YOUR NOT EVEN OUT YET!!!! RR44: YOUR NOT EVEN OUT!.....God! (CONF) He's got lots to learn.... Moon: Well, If I get out you guys. Moon: Get Willie. RR44: Get Willie?..........Then how do you explain WattXDash? Moon: Well WattXDash is another user. Like you are. RR44: Then what about the fact that he voted as Moon? Moon: WHAT?!! HE USED MY NAME IN THE GAME???!! *faints* RR44: *to Moon* I'm sorry, But you sir, are a sockpuppet. Moon: HEY! Never call me that again! WILLIE!! People want to talk to me in chat but its not working. I change my vote to berry. *to RR44* Just because someone else used my account doesn't mean I'm a sockpuppet and you don't have the right to call me that! Liam: Moon, look! RR44: See? I told you. Jordan: But that kinda shows you are a sock Moon.... Moon: WattXDash is in so much trouble! WATTXDASH is a changling! Is he? I'll go talk to him. Race: Stop it! Just tell me, why he joined today and edited YOUR POST?! He wasn't even in the camp <.< Moon: WattXDash didn't know what do, He didn't know that fixating to for other people and editing there game users was accually bad. He'll apoligise and never do it again. WattXDash: I apoligise for what I did to ReisenMoon even know I wasn't in this camp and I swear I will never do it again. RR44: Well then, All is forgiven I guess. Race: Actually Watt fixed the apologise of Moon. Sockpuppy, still on that idea <.< (sorry) LxJ: WHAT ?? are you serious moon ?? .....incredible....do you think you tease we? Moon: I did accept his appoligy. He'll remember this time. Let's all be friends. I love the name sockpuppy by the way. I reprisent kindness and genorosity. But, Am I still elimanated? Tikki: I vote Moon Liam: Yes with 5 votes against you. Bye Moon... Sorry about everything. Moon: But, Can I Come Back Soon? I'll be working on the camp the will start soon until then. Liam: Everyone comes back at the finale, until then you cannot come back :( Episode 3: Chat Jordan: 2nd Place WOOP WOOP! RR44: I got 17 points now, I think that put me farther ahead some spots. Challenge Liam: Video games week!!!! I will rate 2 things... Best Character & Best Video game. Good luck users. Oh... BTW the character doesnt have to be from the same game, It has to be the best character you can think of, These ratings will be rated individually too. RR44: WWE 13, Best Character.......John Cena I guess? Jordan: Halo Reach. Best Character; Jun. Phyneo: Best character, Crash Bandicoot and Best Video Game, Kingdom Hearts. Race: Best Character: Fawful (I HAVE FURY). Best Video game: Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask OL: Um, I was in Miami since Thursday, so can I come back in? Tikki: Best Character: Luigi (the forgotten one) Best game: Super mario RPG: legend of the seven stars CS13: Best Chacrter: Sly cooper Best Game: Legend of zelda Skyward Sword (not copying MRace) RR44: This is going by fast. Franky: Best Game - Pokemon Black 2/White 2, Best Character - Firey LxJ: Best Character: Dizzy Best Game: Guily Gear X2 TDS: wow i'm safe again thanks guys ! Best Character: Gelatin Best Video Games: GTA Liam: OL will join the competition next episode, and he has immunity this episode so go and relax. Orange: Best game, Mario Tennis Open. Best Character, Spongy Stars: Best game, BFDIA 5b, best character, Bubble. (Liam said this was aloud.) Blaze: best game, Mario Galaxy, best character...who else?, Mario. TF: Best Character: PaRappa the Rapper, Best Game: Paper Mario (N64) Leafy: BC: Shadow the Hedgehog BG: Super smash bros brawl Elimination: Liam: Ok here are the results 1st - TDS 2nd - Leafy 3rd - Stars 4th - Blaze 5th - Tikki 6th - Race 7th - TF 8th - RR44 9th - Jordan 10th - Orange 11th - Franky 12th - CS13 13th - Phyneo 14th - LxJ Liam: So...TDS wins this Rating Game. OL also joins XD So up for elimination are ... ORANGE, BLAZE, BERRY & TDS!! Wow...the winner could be out...Sucks to be you!! Time to vote LxJ: i vote Blaze sorry :( Orange: I am sorry Blaze, but I vote you CS13: I vote TDS If hes been up for elimination the whole time than he ovbously doesnt deserve to be here Race: I vote Blaze, the reason should be the same of CS13 Liam: Berry has immunity for this episode, Sorry about that TDS: ahhh !! i win but i'm up for the elimiantion ?!! i vote Blaze Tikki: congrats and all but i vote for TDS sorry :( Blaze: i vote TDS. Franky: TDS winning but being up for elim is unfair, so I'll vote Blaze Phyneo: *sighs* Someone isn't a KH fan... anyway I vote for TDS. Liam: TDSchool, You have been eliminated from ARG. Please return for the finale and bad luck bro. Episode 4 Chat Challenge Liam: Ok today i am rating.........DESERTS!! XD. Name me a dessert, But today no points are being given out, 1st & 2nd get immunity. Then we will have another 2 ratings. So 6 people get immunity and others are up for elimination. So have fun. (BTW YOU POST IN ALL OF THEM XD) Rating 1 - Desserts Orange: Gelatin Race: Chocolate Ice-Cream Phyneo: French Silk Pie Tikki: Rhubarb Crumble Stars: Chocolate Cake. LxJ: Cheesecake with white chocolate and strawberries Blaze: Ice Cream. RR44: Vanilla Cake. TF: Pumpkin Pie with Whipped Cream. CS13: ColdStone Mine choclate Chip Milk Shake Leafy: Cherry Pie Liam: CS13 & LxJ win here Rating 2 - Video Game Consoles Tikki: cant beat the Atari2600 Orange: The 3DS Stars: The playstaion. LxJ: xBox360 Race: Nintendo 64 Phy: Gamecube Blaze: the Wii. RR44: Aha! You can't see Playstation 3! TF: The Super Nintendo Entertainment System was a classic. CS13: Dude everyone knows the PLayStation 2 is where its at Leafy: I'd say the Wii U Liam: CS13 & LxJ dont count here. The winners are Phyneo & Stars. I like all of them so yeah Rating 3 - Fast Food Joints Tikki: feel like saying shnellimbis(excuse spelling) but ill say KFC Orange: Gelatin's Steakhouse (I am aloud to submit this) Stars: Um..... Mcdonalds. LxJ: the Playa,Dessert paradise Race: Burger King Phyneo: Wendy's Blaze: KFC. Liam: Tikki said KFC, Another one please. Blaze: uhh......Starbucks? RR44: Cici's Pizzeria! OL: Pizza Hut! TF: Panda Express. CS13: Well since TF is fond of stealing my Ideas XD Ummm Sonic Best Restreuant that is named after a video game Leafy: Subway Liam: BTW, 3 winners are in this catagory. Orange & Race & TF win. Elimination Liam: Well... Blaze, Leafy, RR44, Tikki, Franky & Jordan are up for elimination CS13: Umm sorry but i vote Jordon I dont know you much Phyneo: Uh...I vote for Jordan. Sorry TF: Hmm..........Jordan, sorry. Stars: I vote, Jordan. Sorry. :( Franky: Jordan (Sorry for inactivity, Challenges start when I'm asleep - Franky) Jordan: Course you don't.... And isn't it funny that when one person votes everyone else copies..... And since your voting me out your obviously sorry... Yes and its because I'm british I can't make the challenges. So fine what the heck vote me out. I vote Tikki though. Blaze: seriously....up again!?, i vote for Jordan...sorry. Orange: Sadly, I vote Jordan Race: Voting Blaze. Very a shame that you didn't get immunity, but it's the fourth time your here. Also, Jordan's my friend LxJ: i vote Blaze, you never got the immuntity !! Liam: THIS IS DOUBLE ELIMINATION, So i am afriad that Jordan & Blaze are eliminated (Jordan, you can still edit points table :) ''' Episode 5 Chat Tikki:voting was over to early that cut it to close for me thanks guys for not voting me out! Stars: Thank goodness I was immune for once! XD Race: Alright. I'm not going to die soon hehehe Challenge: '''Liam: Today i am rating II characters, And also BFDI/A characters. Then i will rate some RC's. The top 2 of each win immunity again. II Characters Orange: Bow Tikki: Taco Stars: OJ. LxJ: Bomb Race: Pickle RR44: Baseball Franky: Yin-Yang. Phyneo: Lightbulb TF: Nickel. CS13: Knife Leafy: Lightbulb Liam: Leafy's answer was taken so she doesnt win this immunity. The winners are...... Franky & RR44 BFDI/A characters Orange: Puffball Tikki: Leafy (sorry berryleaf) Stars: Teardrop. Phy: Firey LxJ: Gelatin Race: Tennis Ball RR44: Pen? Franky: Spongy TF: Yellow Face. CS13: Bubble Leafy: Leafy Tikki: Leafy I already picked Leafy sorry :'( Liam: Again, no immunity for Leafy. Winners are................ LxJ & Orange & Stars 'Recomended Characters' Orange: Nonexisty - ..... Tikki: emmmmmm? 8-ball - doesnt have a fave number Stars: Nonexisty. Orange: Stars, you have to choose someone else Stars: Sorry I didn't know you chose him. Umm.... Grassy. Phy: Paper... Race: Bomby RR44: Hmmm.......Book I guess? Franky: Apple (From II) TF: Magnifying Glass. Leafy: Pillow CS13: Cookie OL: Nickel (Recommended on BFDI, Was on II, is in BFDIA) LxJ: Flower Liam: Winners are............... CS13 & Leafy. ''' Elimination '''Liam: You can vote for Tikki, Race, OL, TF & Phyneo. People who are voted out now are part of the jury for the finale. (I am sorry if you get voted out in this camp, it is just a matter of opinion. So please dont rage at me because you are out) LxJ: i vote OL Franky: Sorry OL Stars: Tikki. Phy: OL Race: OL just returned. Tikki is off. Sorry Tikki: No surprise I vote OL RR44: I vote Tikki. Orange: Tikki is a friend of mine. OL just returned. Anyways even though he just returned, OL is my vote TF: Sorry but I vote OL. Leafy: Tikki! CS13: I vot OL Liam: Okay, Race, TF & Phyneo are safe! *Throws them cake* Ok and the final slice goes to............Tikki. Sorry but OwenLover, you are eliminated again. But you will be part of the jury in the final episode! 'Episode 6:' 'Chat' 'Challenge' Liam: Fine, the challenge will ....... Singers. Race: P!NK? Phyneo:...Poets of the Falls...I know there not popular in the US, just listen to some of their songs and you will appriciate them too Franky: Puffball from BFDIA :D Tikki: Older but classic I pick micheal Jackson Stars: Hmm... Adam Levine. Orange: Bruno Mars RR44: I'm picking.........Bonnie Tyler maybe? Yeah, That'll do. CS13: Wait i cahnge my mind! Freaking Tobuscus All the way! Leafy: LINKIN PARK ALL THE WAY! TF: Weird Al Yankovic. LxJ: Rhianna 'Elimination:' Liam; The points are OVER! But to end the point saga, we are having a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!! And only the winners will get immunity. And the winner from the last challenge is......... LxJ!! My fave is Nicki Minaj but Rihanna is a close second. So everyone but LxJ are up for elimination! Time to vote Phy: Well seeing how this is a double ''elimination...I have to go with Berry and Tikki. LxJ: i vote Berry and TF Race: Sorry Berry and TF, but i vote you Tikki: Berry and TF sorry Stars: I vote off Berry and Tikki. Franky: Sorry Forgot the Double elim, I vote TF and Tikki Orange: Those voting TF don't know what they are doing. I vote Berry and Tikki Leafy: Tikki and Pen (TF). I wasn't gonna vote him but he voted fro me so yep. CS13: Tikki and Berry RR44: Berry and Tikki. Tikki: why me i know im new but this is the third time people are voting for me but it looks like im going so thanks to anyone who kept me in this week and in other weeks and good luck TF: Tikki and Berry. Sorry. '''Liam: Everyone but Tikki, Berry & TF are safe! But the last brownie goes to......... Trentfan. I am sorry but Tikki and Berry. You guys are eliminated :( Any last words?' Leafy:Hmm...I got this win token but I can't use it I guess. *pulls out map* Blue skidoo! We can too! *teleports to yoyleland* 'Episode 7:' 'Challenge:' Liam: This challenge is quite easy. You have to tell me a type of......PIZZA!!! Orange: Uhhhhh Pineapple? Franky: Cheese & Tomato Race: Tomatoes and Anchovy sauce (TRUST ME! It's epic...or at least the one i ate) LxJ: Tomatoes,Cheese,Tuna,Seafood,Gorgonzola CS13: May sound gross but i went to this restuarnt PEANUT BUTTER AND PEPORNI PIZZA... it may sound gross but man that was amazing! U dont have to try it to make it good Its like Bacon on a maple donut Phy: Canadian Bacon Stars: Sausage, tomato, and bell peppers. TF: Three Cheese Pizza? (You know that pizza that has three different types of cheeses) RR44: OMG, I'm so sorry! I forgot to wake up! I'll pick Pepperoni.......I guess. (I actully like just plain pizza) 'Elimination:' Liam: The winner is.........Phyneo. You cant beat a bit of bacon, anyways he has immunity so vote for anyone other than him. LxJ: i vote RR44, he donesn't do the challenge :( Franky: I agree, I vote Russel Phy: Yeah Russel missed one challenge so lets vote for him! Naw...I'm voting LxJ cause she currently has been immune the most, which makes you a greater threat than Russel. Orange: LxJ because she is a threat RR44: I pick...........LxJ. Race: Um...what said Phy can be right. Sorry, switching my vote to LXJ Stars: LxJ. Liam: I am afriad that you are out LxJ. Even TF & CS13's votes wouldnt stop you from being eliminated. Any last words? LxJ: ahahaah xD this camps was my favourite, i will back in the second season ;) 'Episode '8: 'Challenge:' Liam: The challenge is a custom challenge! You will each think of a rating (One that hasnt been done already) and the best one wins immunity. ' Orange: Favorite Pokemon! Stars: Different types of animals. Race: Um, best element CS13: TD Charcter Phy: Best Sport RR44: Scariest TV Logo! TF: Best Superhero? Liam: my fave was...... Races, he with Franky gets immunity. Time to vote again... 'Elimination: CS13: i am sorry but i vote orange I am friends with you all thoguh TF: Yeah, sorry Orange but I vote you.......sorry. Stars: Orange. So sorry. Orange: Why am I being voted for? I DID THE FLIPPIN CHALLENGE! I vote Phyneo! Phy: I guess Orange... Franky: (Why did I have immunity, I forgot about the challenge as it happened and finished when I was asleep) I vote CS13 as his idea was simple Orange: Finally someone besides myself didn't vote me. I change my vote to CS13 Race: Let's say i vote for Russel. Not for any reasons, but the idea...yeah, he could've say the "best creepypasta". The scariest tv logo is quite uh...whatever. Sadly i'm voting you, but you're not out still 'Episode 9:' Category:Current